Spring Vacation
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Dari seribu variasi dan pilihan liburan akhir semester, Sakura malah terjebak bersama cowok menyebalkan yang berwajah mirip grumpy cat kesundut rokok. / "Paman serahkan Sasuke padamu, ya. Tenang saja, mungkin tiga hari lagi kami kembali!"/ "Pantas saja kau kena sial."/ Satu kotak tisu melayang. "APA KAU TAHU RASANYA DIKATAI GAYYYY!"/ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV. AU.


**Spring Vacation**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

Rencana liburan akhir semester yang sudah Sakura susun dengan indahnya adalah tidur dan bermalas-malasan hingga bertemu dengan tanggal masuk sekolah, menghabiskan semua manga yang baru dibelinya, memainkan semua gamenya (jika dia sedang baik, mungkin sang kakak—Sasori—dibolehkan ikut main), dan pergi _windows shopping_ bersama sahabatnya—Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi pagi kedua setelah pembagian rapor, semua rencana itu rusak seketika saat sang ayah meminta Sakura untuk ikut menemani kedua orangtuanya bertandang ke kediaman mantan tetangga sekaligus kawan lama mereka sebelum Keluarga Haruno pindah ke Amegakure.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Sasori_-nii_?" Sakura yang tidak mau kebahagiaan _a la_ surga miliknya terenggut begitu saja, mencoba bertahan. Sementara Sasori yang mendengar bantahan adiknya itu hanya melemparinya dengan bola tisu bekas pakai—yang bodohnya malah nyasar ke bahu sang ayah. Habis sudah uang saku sang seniman boneka.

Mencoba memasang senyum paling persuasif, Kizashi bersiap melontarkan rayuannya. Ia tahu putrinya ini jenis perempuan berkepala batu yang bahkan bisa lebih batu dari batu itu sendiri. Sekalinya Sakura bilang 'tidak' ya itu artinya 'tidak'.

"Ayolah… lagipula di Konoha itu cuacanya sedang bagus. Kau bisa melihat hujan kelopak bunga sakura di mana-mana. Bukankah kau suka dengan bunga sakura? Seperti namamu." Bujuk Kizashi.

"Ayah yang suka. Bukan aku. Ayah yang memberi aku nama, bukannya aku me-_request_ sendiri saat masih di perut ibu." Sakura menjawab datar, membuat sang ayah kicep ditempat.

"Y-ya tapi Ayah serius loh. Di sana tempatnya sangat bagus, sejuk, dan banyak tempat yang bisa kau kunjungi."

"Aku lebih suka tidur dan main game."

"Anak Fugaku_-san_ juga punya banyak game di sana. Anaknya 'kan laki-laki semua."

"Aku tambah gak suka malah. Anak cowok itu berisik." Sakura masih pada sifat batunya hingga Kizashi terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus terakhir sekaligus andalannya.

"Na-nanti ayah belikan PS terbaru deh." Kata Kizashi lirih, setengah berharap Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi Sakura dengar. Jelas sekali malah. Dan tanpa pikir dua kali—bahkan benar-benar tidak ambil pusing mengapa ayahnya yang rajanya pelit itu (Sasori selalu jadi korban sifat ayahnya) mau dengan mudahnya menjanjikan sebuah PS keluaran terbaru yang mungkin hanya bisa Sakura dapatkan setelah ia mengemis siang-malam tanpa makan dan berusaha mempertahankan nilai-nilai rapornya—Sakura langsung menjawab cepat.

"Aku pegang omongan Ayah!"

Tinggalah Kizashi berdiri mematung di ruang keluarga sementara sang anak sudah ngacir duluan ke kamarnya untuk berkemas. Sasori yang sama terkejutnya dengan usaha sang ayah hanya agar Sakura mau ikut, menatapnya tajam. Kizashi itu pelit, sudah dibilang kan? Jadi untuk menyeimbangkan pengeluaran tidak terduga, pasti ada pemotongan dana di sisi yang lainnya.

"Sasori," panggil Kizashi yang langsung membuat Sasori curiga. Mereka bertatapan sebelum sebuah cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah sang ayah. "Motor sportmu Ayah tunda dulu ya?"

'Kan, benar!

Kizashi ikut nyelonong mencari sang istri tercinta yang katanya sedang menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk di perjalanan—mengabaikan teriakan histeris putra sulungnya di belakang.

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…..!"

.

.

Perjalanan ke Konoha butuh waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat jam melewati tol antar kota. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Sakura memenuhi mulutnya dengan onigiri isi selai ceri buatan ibunya sambil berteleponan dengan Ino—yang sedang sangat tempramen ketika mendengar Sakura membatalkan janji mereka hanya sejam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Tentu saja si pirang cantik yang sedang PMS itu berteriak keras di telepon.

"Hei, aku juga gak suka pergi-pergi begini, _Pig! _Pantatku saja sudah mati rasa duduk berjam-jam di mobil." Sakura balas mengomel. "Tapi ayah menjanjikan PS terbaru. Aku akan memintanya langsung sesampainya kami di Ame jadi kita bisa memainkannya sebelum masuk sekolah sampai puas."

_"Sungguuhhhh?"_ teriakan lain bergema di telinga Sakura. _"Kok bisa?! Ayahmu makan apa tadi pagi?"_ Ino yang juga sudah paham dengan sifat ayah Sakura, dibuat terkejut. _"Oke, setelah ini kita adakan pesta piyama!"_ katanya antusias.

"Entah." Sakura menjawab jujur. "Aku rasa sih ada maunya—ya, kau tahulah—tapi ini agak aneh memang. Lihat saja nanti."

_"Hmmm… lalu sebenarnya rumah siapa yang akan kau datangi?"_

"Kau ingat 'kan aku pernah cerita kalau dulu aku tinggal di Konoha? Kami mau mengunjungi tetangga yang dulu rumahnya bersebelahan. Katanya mereka juga teman ayah semasa SMA jadi ceritanya mau nostalgia mungkin… jujur, aku juga gak paham kenapa aku harus ikut."

_"Hmm… lalu kira-kira di sana ngapain?"_

"Gak tahu. Paling ngobrol-ngobrol." Sakura melirik kedua orangtuanya yang asik ngobrol sendiri sambil suap-suapan onigiri. "Tapi pasti aku cuma jadi seonggok kain pel di pojok ruangan," Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka dalam waktu sepuluh tahun ini. Sekalipun kata Ayah si Sasuke itu du—"

_"Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke?!"_ Mendengar nama cowok—yang sepertinya ganteng jika ditilik dari namanya—Ino langsung menginterupsi. _"Cakep ya dia? Cakep ya? Ih, kenalin dooong!"_

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Anak tetanggaku. Dan mana kutahu dia ganteng atau nggak?! Aku sudah lupa wajahnya bagaimana! Itu 'kan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

_"Masa' kau tidak pernah berhubungan lagi?" _tanya Ino yang masih belum puas.

"Kau nih ya, asal urusan cowok saja cepat." Cibir Sakura sambil mengambil satu onigiri lagi. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberitahu Sai kalau ceweknya masih tetap ganjen."

_"Ish. Kalau kau berani mengatakan padanya, dia bisa shock. Oke, kembali soal si Sasuke ini… jadi dia teman masa kecilmu?"_

"Sepertinya sih… kata Sasori_-nii_ sebelum berangkat tadi, aku dan Sasuke sering main masak-masakan di halaman belakang bareng dia dan kakak Sasuke juga."

_"Hee? Aku baru tahu Sasori-_nii_ punya aib macam itu. Cowok kok suka main masak-masakan."_

Sakura menyeringai, "Dia memang sudah salah gaul sejak kecil. Yah… jadi intinya aku dan si Sasuke ini teman baik. Namanya juga tetangga."

_"Ah… tidak seruuu! Harusnya teman masa kecil itu pacaran pas sudah besar! Sakura! Kau pacaran saja sama si Sasuke ini!"_

"Kau kebanyakan baca Nakayoshi tahu gak?" sekali lagi Sakura sedikit menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinganya gara-gara serangan suara cempreng Ino. "Bagaimana mau pacaran kalau aku saja lupa wajahnya seperti apa? Dan lagi, mungkin dia juga lupa kalau aku ini siapa. Jadi jangan ngomong macam-macam."

_"Hiih! Dasar batu! Beberapa hari lagi kita akan jadi anak kelas tiga SMA dan kau bahkan belum punya pacar sejak aku mengenalmu. Aku sampai khawatir kalau kau tidak normal."_ Kata Ino cepat di ujung sana.

"WOY! Aku normal! Hentikan pikiran menjijikkanmu itu! Cuma karena aku lebih suka sendirian bukan berarti aku gak normal ya! Yang gak normal itu pacarmu yang mau-mau saja pacaran dengan cewek aneh sepertimu!" balas Sakura pedas. Enak saja temannya ini bicara. Kesannya Sakura seperti tidak laku saja. Maaf saja yah, dengan wajah, tubuh, dan otak di atas rata-rata, Sakura punya _fans club_-nya sendiri, tahu! Jadi untuk urusan pacaran, ia _single_ bukannya karena dirinya tidak masuk kualifikasi, tapi karena Sakura lebih suka melatih jari di atas _joystick_ PS dan mengalahkan monster-monster seram ketimbang olahraga jempol di atas _tuts_ ponselnya untuk berkiriman pesan dengan sang pacar.

_"Oke, oke… jadi mau berapa hari kau di sana?"_

"Satu hari… atau mungkin menginap semalam. Yang jelas bukan seminggu karena aku tidak bawa baju yang cukup." Sakura melirik tas punggungnya yang gendut. Bukan karena banyak diisi baju, tapi komik dan novel untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

_"Huu… tidak seru ah! Aku bosan nih… Sai malah harus ikut _training_ klub seni jadinya aku nganggur deh. Sakuraaa… cepat pulang ya?!" _rengek Ino yang membuat telinga Sakura geli mendengarnya.

"Pas aku di sana, kau lebih sering dengan Sai. Sekarang rasakan!" Kata Sakura kejam. Tentu saja ucapannya dibalas ocehan panjang-lebar sahabatnya yang dibalas lagi dengan ledekan oleh Sakura hingga cewek itu tidak sadar kalau mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya sudah keluar dari pintu tol.

.

.

Luas, asri, bertingkat dua, bercat _soft blue_-putih dan memiliki halaman penuh bunga-bunga adalah wujud dari rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sedikit melirik ke rumah sebelahnya yang dulu pernah jadi rumahnya. Bagian depan rumah itu berubah—seingatnya—dan Sakura tidak mengenali apa pun dari rumah lamanya itu selain pohon sakura besar yang samar diingatnya. Yah, untuk hal lain selain game dan pelajaran, Sakura tidak menyediakan _space_ lebih sehingga ia lebih mudah lupa akan hal-hal di luar itu.

"Ayo turun, jangan melamun saja," tegur ibunya sebelum mengikuti ayahnya yang sudah turun duluan untuk mengeluarkan buah tangan dari bagasi mobil. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Sakura menarik tas punggungnya dan ikut turun. Tapi nyaris saja tas itu terlempar ke wajah sang ayah saat beliau muncul dari arah samping dan langsung mencengkram bahu Sakura.

"Sakura, Ayah mohon… kau bersikaplah yang manis ya? Simpan dulu semua sifat judes, cuek, dan urakanmu itu. Sekali ini saja, jadilah Yamato Nadeshiko demi Ayah, ya?" pinta ayahnya sepanjang kereta.

"Ha?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ada apa sih dengan ayahnya ini? Sepertinya benar-benar salah makan. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Pokoknya ikuti saja!" Kizashi mengguncang sedikit bahu Sakura. "Kau masih mau PS-nya kan?"

Ugh!

Mendapat anggukan tanda menyerah dari Sakura, Kizashi pun bisa bernapas lega. Ia paham benar kelakuan anak gadisnya ini yang sejak dalam kandungan suka sekali membuatnya kelimpungan. Mebuki bahkan pernah ngidam ingin berfoto dengan zebra. Kedengarannya memang mudah, tapi Mebuki maunya zebra yang berwarna putih semua, cari di mana coba yang seperti itu?! Lalu ketika Sakura lahir dan tumbuh besar, sifat urakan dan seenaknya bahkan mengalahkan Sasori. Entah dosa apa yang Kizashi lakukan di kehidupannya yang dulu hingga Kami-sama mengaruniainya putri 'berbentuk' macam Sakura, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tenang sekarang.

Mengikuti kedua orangtuanya yang berjalan duluan, Sakura terus mengucap mantra dalam hatinya : _'Sabar… sabar… demi PS-mu Sakura! Sabarrrr… mumpung ayahmu sedang baik! Sabaaarrr!'_ akhirnya Sakura berhasil menenangkan diri dan mengeluarkan aura 'siswi teladan dan anak baik kesayangan semua orang' yang jadi salah satu senjatanya di saat-saat terjepit.

Sakura mendorong pintu gerbang dengan satu tangannya dan bersiap masuk tapi sesuatu—tatapan asing—membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

Benar saja. Di seberang sana, di balik pintu gerbang sebuah rumah bercat violet pupus, Sakura mendapati seorang cewek berambut panjang dengan mata seperti mutiara yang menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Ketika Sakura balas menatapnya—dengan tatapan tajam, tentu saja. Ia paling tidak suka diintip orang asing—cewek itu terlonjak dan cepat-cepat masuk ke rumahnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alis dan memutar mata. _Dasar aneh…_ pikirnya.

.

.

Langit berubah gelap berhias percikan warna merah matahari senja. Saat itu, Ino baru saja selesai berlatih merangkai bunga dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangannya yang tersimpan di sisi tubuhnya merasakan getaran kecil ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke HP-nya.

"Ada apa lagi Sakura meneleponku?" sedikit heran karena mereka baru saja memutuskan kontak tak lebih dari tiga jam lalu, Ino mengangkat telepon itu—

_"PIGGGG!"_

—dan nyaris membantingnya karena serangan jeritan membahana sobatnya.

Dengan latar benang kusut dan aura jelek berwarna hitam, Ino balas menjerit. "Berisik AHORUNO! Kau mau membuatku tuli?!" terdengar suara gesekan plastik pembungkus makanan yang dibuka paksa. Ino menebak kalau Sakura sedang bad mood sebab cewek itu sering melampiaskan emosi dengan mengembat segala macam makanan yang sedang sial tergeletak di dekat putri bungsu Keluarga Haruno itu.

_"Pig! Kau punya uang berapa?!"_ nada suara Sakura tidak terdengar santai dilatari suara 'krauk-krauk' yang menandakan kalau Sakura sudah memulai ritual pelepasan emosinya. _"Bisa kau transfer ke rekeningku?"_

"Hah? Buat apa? Memangnya gak bisa minta ke ayahmu? Ups, lupa! Ayahmu mana mungkin ngasih ya!" Ino terkekeh geli yang dibalas dengan suara kunyahan yang semakin mengganas.

_"Sumpah, lain kali aku gak bakal kena rayuan Ayah lagi. Mau disogok PS terbaru atau apapun, aku gak bakal mau!"_

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan alasan di balik kemurahan hati sang Kepala Keluarga Haruno. "Jadi, ayahmu ngapain kali ini?"

Jeda sesaat setelah Ino melemparkan pertanyaannya dan hanya terdengar suara pembungkus makanan yang diremas asal serta suara orang minum dengan brutalnya di ujung sana.

_"Janji ya abis ini kamu langsung transfer ke rekening aku."_ Sakura menghela napas keras. _"Jadi begini…"_

.

.

Sakura melirik ayahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kening yang dilanda banjir bandang versi keringat dingin. Dengan ditambah delikan tajam entah keturunan siapa, Sakura dengan sukses menyampaikan kekecewaan terdalam pada sang ayah tercinta. Ternyata tidak butuh waktu lama apalagi tebak-tebak buah mastin, eh, manggis, untuk tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya begitu ngotot ingin mengajaknya.

Simpel saja. Kizashi hanya mau pamer pada teman SMA-nya.

"Jadi ini putrimu? Yah, bolehlah…" sang tuan rumah mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jempol kaki. Sayang dia masih ingat janji dan PS-nya, kalau tidak, Sakura pasti udah melengos pergi karena ditatap sedemikian rupa. Oh Ayah… lihat saja pembalasannya nanti.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan punya putri yang lebih cantik dari kalian berempat." Kizashi membusungkan dadanya bangga. Masalah kena jajahan sang putri bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang penting gaya dulu.

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan. Lawanmu 'kan cuma Hiashi yang anaknya perempuan semua sementara aku, Shikaku, dan Minato 'kan anaknya laki-laki semua." Teman ayahnya—yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Fugaku—itu mendelik tak suka melihat tingkah Kizashi. "Dan lagi, ini pasti karena gen Mebuki yang kelewat dominan. Coba lihat, mana bagian putrimu yang mirip denganmu? Seujung kuku pun tak ada! Kalau saja gen mu yang dominan, dia pasti tidak berwujud begini."

Sakura ingin sekali mengoreksi ucapan Fugaku yang agak menyentil hatinya. Tapi ia harus mengakui kalau ucapan itu ada benarnya dan bersyukur ketika tersadar—untuk pertama kalinya—kalau ia tidak mendapat sedikitpun limpahan gen yang bisa mengacaukan fenotip pemberian sang ibunda yang sedang berada di dapur untuk membantu nyonya rumah menata buah tangan yang mereka bawa.

"Oh iya! Soal Shikaku, kita jadi ke rumahnya?" tanya Kizashi antusias—mengabaikan hinaan sobatnya itu. Kemungkinan besar karena ia takut diusir kalau sampai berani menimpuk wajah Fugaku dengan vas yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah pulang lagi ke Jepang!"

TUNGGU! JADI INI BUKAN PEMBERHENTIAN TERAKHIR?! Sakura memutar lehernya cepat menghadap sang ayah sambil berteriak keras dalam hati. Apa dia akan jadi semacam trofi kebanggan Kizashi yang akan dipamerkan kepada semua sobat SMA-nya? Tapi ayahnya tidak mendengar jeritan hati Sakura—tentu saja, 'kan?

"Ya." Fugaku menjawab kalem dan meminum tehnya. "'Kan dia yang paling ngotot bilang kalau kamu tidak mungkin berhasil menghasilkan keturunan unggul."—_Kok kesannya seperti lagi ngomongin peternakan ayam?_ Sakura ngebatin. Apa ini dunia orang dewasa yang tidak ia tahu? Apa jiwa tukang pamer saat mereka remaja tidak luruh bahkan setelah berkeluarga?—"Dan alasan dia kembali ke Jepang karena katanya putranya ingin meneruskan kuliah di Todai saja. Padahal katanya putranya sangat pintar hingga bisa saja diterima di Harvard. Che, sombong sekali dia." Penjelasan Fugaku diakhiri decakan tak suka.

"Aku percaya saja deh kalau putranya memang pintar." Kizashi mendengus dan melirik tangga yang menuju lantai dua. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Itachi dan Sasuke? Mereka tidak ikut?"

Dengan gerakan anggun yang agak menyakitkan mata Sakura—dia cewek, tapi lebih sering memecahkan gelas—Fugaku meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Itachi sedang ada penelitian bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dan Sasuke ada di kamarnya. Aku sudah bilang kalau dia harus ikut." Lantas mata hitam Fugaku berhenti tepat pada Sakura yang menaikkan alisnya tanpa sadar. "Kau masih ingat Sasuke, Sakura?"

Nah loh!

"A-ahahaha…" Sakura tertawa dengan _awkward_-nya. Sepertinya dia _blank_ dan lupa kalau harus bersikap seperti Yamato Nadeshiko—yang pasti tidak tertawa dengan tampang melongo pol-polan—dan di ujung tawanya Sakura menjawab kalem. "Sudah lupa, Paman."

"Yah, Paman juga tidak tahu apa Sasuke masih ingat denganmu atau tidak. Sepuluh tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar sih ya." Sudut bibir Fugaku tertarik sedikiiiit ke atas. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum _default_-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau naik ke kamar Sasuke dan mengajaknya turun? Sebentar lagi kita mau berangkat ke rumah Nara Shikaku." Ujar ayahnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Apa Kizashi tidak tahu kalau Sakura paling anti dekat-dekat cowok tak dikenal? Oke, mungkin Sasuke pernah dikenalnya tapi itu 'kan dulu. Belum lagi rencana gelap yang rupanya sudah disusun sang ayah sejak awal makin membuat Sakura gondok. Tubuhnya ini masih capek, tahu!

Namun belum sempat Sakura membantah, Fugaku ikut berkomentar. "Benar juga. Tolong kau panggilkan dia, ya?"

Akhirnya dengan mantra sama yang kali ini di-_upgrade_, Sakura meniti tangga menuju lantai dua.

_'Sabar demi PS-mu Sakura! Ingat PS-mu Sakura! Ingat kau nanti bisa main PS sepuasnya Sakura! Ingat kau masih punya Sasori untuk dijadikan samsak hidup Sakura! SABARRRRR…!'_

_._

_._

Sakura berhasil mencapai ketenangan batin yang normal begitu tiba di lantai dua. Tapi bodohnya, dia lupa tanya yang mana kamar Sasuke saat dilihatnya ada empat pintu beda warna cat yang polos tanpa tempelan unyu semacam 'Sasori no Heya' milik kakaknya—serius, kakaknya memang memasang papan kayu bercat merah mencolok dengan ukiran kanji penuh _glitter. _Kadang Sakura berpikir apa mereka tertukar jiwanya—hingga ia tak tahu yang mana kamar cowok itu.

Cap cip cup belalang kuncup, Sakura asal saja membuka pintu-pintu itu dimulai dari yang paling dekat. Begitu dibuka ia mendapati ruangan yang lantainya berlapis karpet biru tebal dengan satu meja bulat di tengahnya. Rupanya itu adalah perpustakaan pribadi Keluarga Uchiha. Sakura bisa lihat dari deretan lemari penuh buku yang menutupi nyaris seluruh dinding ruangan itu.

Pintu kedua bercat putih yang Sakura buka rupanya adalah pintu kamar mandi yang luas dan bersih. Aroma khas pengharum kamar mandi yang membuat mual menyebabkan Sakura cepat-cepat menutupnya.

Tiba di hadapan pintu ketiga, Sakura sudah tidak basa-basi lagi. Dengan santai—dan asal—Sakura memutar kenopnya dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Dan di sana, di dalam kamar beraroma lembut yang tercium familiar, ada seorang cowok yang berjingkat di atas kursi tinggi dengan tangan menggapai ke langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat serupa langit pagi hari. Di tangan cowok itu ada kertas sewarna kelopak bunga sakura yang dipotong sesuai bentuk bunga itu dan satu botol lem kertas di tangan yang lain.

Mendengar suara pintunya yang menjeblak terbuka, sang empunya kamar melirik dari atas bahunya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sakura.

Hitam dan hijau daun bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa di-_pause_ hingga terasa bagai ratusan detik, keduanya menatap tepat di mata dengan tatapan agak kaget—Sakura—dan benar-benar terkejut—Sasuke.

Lalu seperti ada yang menekan tombol _play_ kembali, cowok itu mengerjap cepat sebelum goyah dari posisinya akibat terlalu terkejut. Namun Sakura berhasil menangkap gerak bibir cowok itu sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

_'Sakura?!'_

.

.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa. Perban yang melilit pergelangan kaki Sasuke adalah penyebabnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha begitu ceroboh? Sekarang mereka terancam tidak jadi pergi atau terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di rumah.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya duduk diam di sofa dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang tinggal. Kasihan kalau tidak ada yang menjaga Sasuke." Mikoto, sebagai ibu, mengajukan diri untuk tidak ikut. Tentu saja saran itu langsung dipatahkan oleh Fugaku.

"Tidak bisa." Katanya pendek tanpa alasan jelas. Sebenarnya Fugaku hanya tidak mau mati gaya saja saat di rumah Shikaku nanti. Masa' cuma dia saja yang datang sendiri?

"Apa kita tidak jadi pergi saja?" tanya Kizashi pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Meski begitu, jelas sekali kalau ia terlihat tidak rela. Kizashi dan Fugaku berpandangan sebelum Fugaku berpindah menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap tiba-tiba saja mendapat firasat buruk.

"Sakura, kamu mau 'kan tinggal untuk menemani Sasuke?" tanya—atau perintah? Matanya itu loh! Menusuk sekali—Fugaku pada Sakura.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..." Ah! Sakura ingin merutuki lidahnya yang malah tergagap di saat-saat begini. "Saya 'kan perempuan, Paman… "

"Paman percaya kalian tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Hitung-hitung, kalian bisa bernostalgia juga. Tadi katanya kau sudah lupa pada Sasuke?"

Mampus dah.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Paman serahkan Sasuke padamu, ya. Tenang saja, mungkin tiga hari lagi kami kembali!" ujar Fugaku cepat yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menggeret koper dan Kizashi ke depan pintu. Ayahnya nampak tidak rela meninggalkan Sakura. Jelas saja, karena niat awalnya ingin memamerkan Sakura di hadapan teman-temannya. "Ayo kita pergi, Mikoto! Mebuki_-san_!"

"SAKURAAA…." Kizashi menggapaikan tangannya tapi rupanya Fugaku tak membiarkan dia lepas begitu saja.

"Pa-Papa!" terbius drama ayahnya, Sakura ikut menjerit.

"Sakura!"

"PAPA!"

"Sakuraaaa…!"

"PAPAAA!"

—**BLAM!**

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup keras dan Sakura bisa mendengar raungan mesin mobil yang dengan cepat terdengar menjauh hingga ruangan itu berubah hening. Hening sekali sampai satu suara memecahkannya.

"Dasar norak."

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sakura memutar tubuh dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu. Wajah songong turunan moyangnya itu membuat _inner_ Sakura yang sengaja dikunci, nyaris memberontak.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat ambilkan minum sana!" kata cowok itu lagi, mengabaikan kedutan di alis dan sudut bibir Sakura.

Menahan gejolak emosi yang perlahan memuncak, Sakura berujar tertahan. "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Dengan satu jari Sasuke menunjuk kakinya yang terkilir. "Karena kamu aku terluka. Masih juga tanya?"

"Hei! Kamu saja yang kurang kerjaan naik-naik ke kursi begitu!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Tidak mau tahu." Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan menggapai remote TV. "Aku mau jus tomat. Cepat buatkan sana."

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Astaga… apa salahnya coba? Harusnya kan ini tanggung jawab Fugaku! Dan apa tadi katanya? Tiga hari?! Dia harus bersama Sasuke selama TIGA HARI?!

_'Oh, PS… mahal sekali hargamu, lebih dari harga diriku.'_

.

.

Terdengar suara tawa yang membahana di ujung telepon sana, membuat Sakura nyaris melempar HP-nya ke layar TV di ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Ino, kamu keterlaluan tau gak? Ini gak lucu. Aku bahkan gak inget dia sama sekali! Dan malah disuruh jadi babunya di sini! Sialan banget." Sakura misuh-misuh.

Setelah puas berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya sambil tertawa, Ino kembali bersuara. _"Sabar Sakura… orang sabar dahinya lebar. Hahahaha…"_

"Kau menantangku untuk bilang ke Sai tentang kencan seharimu dengan panda merah anak Suna Gakuen itu?" ancam Sakura dengan nada datar tapi dengan efektif menghentikan tawa Ino.

_"Ja-jangan kejam begitu dong, Sakura! Kau kenapa sensi banget sih?!"_ Ino memberengut di ujung sana. _"Ya sudah, sekarang maumu bagaimana?"_

"Transfer uang ke rekeningku, aku mau pulang ke Ame. Saldoku kurang untuk penarikan uang."

_"Gila! Kau 'kan tahu kemarin lusa aku baru belanja banyak, aku saja sedang sekarat di sini. Mana ada uang untukmu?! Lagipula kau 'kan sudah diberi tanggung jawab, jangan kabur begitu saja dong!"_

"Kalau kau di posisiku, kujamin kau juga bakal langsung kabur." Sakura melirik jam di dinding, sudah lewat jam makan malam. "Dia cowok yang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui."

_"Kenapa? Alisnya tebal macam Lee? Atau suka bawa-bawa serangga macam Shino?"_

"Bukan begitu," Sakura melepas kardigan sewarna rumput yang sejak datang belum sempat dilepasnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas tas. "Dia itu judes banget. Pokoknya nyebelin. Aku tahu aku juga bukan orang yang sopan-sopan amat, tapi aku 'kan gak pernah judes tanpa alasan ke orang. Ini mah dia langsung ngajak ribut, nyuruh-nyuruh aku seolah aku pembantunya."

_"Untuk tiga hari ke depan memang itu sih statusmu."_ Ino menyahut kalem dari ujung sana.

"Sialan kau." Sakura menggerutu. Ia masih tidak terima harus dijajah cowok tak tahu tata krama itu demi seperangkat PS.

_"Memangnya bagaimana sih mukanya? Aku jadi ingin lihat. Apa lebih galak dari mukanya Kisame-_senpai?"

"Galak sih nggak, tapi songongnya gak ketulungan. Sebentar akan kutunjukkan." Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

_"Kau mau apa?" _tanya Ino heran.

"Tunggu saja."

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengguntingi kertas-kertas berwarna merah muda yang membentuk kelopak bunga sakura dan memasukkannya ke wadah yang sudah terisi banyak kertas itu—berhubung keadaannya ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya menempeli langit-langit kamarnya lagi. Sesaat ia berhenti ketika bunyi halus dari perutnya tertangkap telinga.

Sial. Dia mulai lapar.

Tapi Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan bunyi rengekan lambungnya dan kembali menekuni kertas-kertas warnanya. Ia tidak mau turun ke bawah dan kembali bertatap muka dengan cewek itu.

Cewek paling jahat yang pernah ia kenal.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Sakura? Mau apa cewek itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Baru saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, dengan cepat ketukan di pintu itu berubah menjadi gedoran keras.

Mendesis rendah, Sasuke menyeret kakinya ke arah pintu. Tidak lupa ia memasang wajah galak khas Uchiha miliknya.

KLIK!

Sasuke mengerjap, barusan ada sekelebat cahaya yang menyinari wajahnya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, sekarang ia mendapati cewek berambut merah muda itu sedang berdiri di muka pintu dengan HP di tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sasuke galak yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan acuh. Sakura bahkan meninggalkannya begitu saja dan kembali bicara dengan seseorang lewat HP-nya.

"Ya, lihat sendiri 'kan? Hah? Gak salah tuh? Cakep dari mananya?!" Sasuke mendengar Sakura bicara, entah mengapa ia merasa kalau dirinya lah yang dibicarakan. Kalau tidak mengapa tadi Sakura mengambil fotonya?

"Apaan! Rambutnya saja tidak jelas begitu modelnya!"

_What the heck?!_ Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang bagian belakang rambutnya yang memang bentuknya suka disalah artikan sebagai bentuk pantat ayam. Tapi hei! Ini tuh gaya rambut Sonic si Landak Super, tahu!

"Ganteng? Mukanya saja lebih mirip _grumpy cat_ kesundut rokok gitu kau bilang ganteng? Minusmu bertambah, hah?"

Sekarang gantian Sasuke meraba wajahnya sendiri. Sial. Tadi 'kan dia sedang pasang wajah jutek!

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengekor Sakura hingga ke lantai satu. Cewek itu masih serius mengobrol—_well,_ tepatnya sih sedang mengejeknya habis-habisan—hingga akhirnya ia terdiam dan hanya berdiri mendengarkan ocehan lawan bicaranya di ujung sana.

"Ck! Ah sudahlah! Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku matikan saja teleponnya!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak dan membanting HP-nya ke sofa.

Sungguh Yamato Nadeshiko era baru. Sasuke bahkan jadi takut untuk mendekat—bisa-bisa cewek itu menimpuknya—dan benar saja, Sakura langsung menyalak galak saat ia melihat Sasuke ada di sana.

"Apa?! Mau menyuruhku membuat makan malam?" tanya Sakura galak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya cewek sepertimu bisa masak? Garam dan gula saja kau tidak bisa membedakan." Balas Sasuke sok dingin sambil bersedekap, berharap kalau Sakura akan merasa tersinggung. Sasuke ingat saat Sakura menyuguhkan jus tomat yang asin padanya beberapa jam lalu—membuat Sasuke trauma dan kapok berlagak sok _bossy_. Sakura yang masa bodoh hanya beralasan kalau ia salah memasukkan garam dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa masak dan aku tidak mau repot mengurusi tuan rumah di rumahnya sendiri." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya acuh sambil melesakkan diri di atas sofa. Sejujurnya ia sangat capek, matanya juga berkunang-kunang. Bukannya tanpa alasan Sakura tidak suka pergi jauh, itu karena daya tahan tubuhnya tidak sekuat orang lain. Jadi jangan salahkan jika tingkahnya lebih kasar. Masa bodoh dengan janjinya dengan sang ayah, Sakura hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Sasuke heran melihat cewek yang barusan meledak-ledak seperti petasan itu sekarang terduduk tanpa bergerak. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik-turun dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya meremas tepian sofa dengan wajah yang seolah kesakitan.

"Hei." Sasuke mencoba memanggil. Jangan bilang cewek ini pingsan? "Hei." Sekarang Sasuke menjawil kaki Sakura dengan ujung kakinya tapi Sakura tetap bergeming. "Hei!" akhirnya kali ini Sasuke menendang kaki berkaus kaki putih itu dengan keras.

Tetap tak ada respon.

_Gila, cewek ini mati kali ya? _Pikir Sasuke. Namun kelopak mata Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan manik mata hijau yang cahayanya meredup.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh. Aku mau tidur." Sakura mendelik padanya sebelum menutup matanya lagi dan meletakkan lengannya di atas dahi untuk menghalau cahaya lampu.

"Tidur di kamar tamu, jangan di ruang tamu." Balas Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia khawatir melihat rona wajah Sakura yang menghilang dengan cepat. Tapi ia memilih diam saja ketimbang menawarkan bantuan hingga akhirnya Sakura benar-benar terlelap di sofa.

Merasa agak ragu tapi sadar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua.

.

.

Bulan sedang bertugas di langit, cahayanya yang terang membanjiri kamar Sasuke yang jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka untuk menggantikan cahaya lampu yang dimatikan. Di atas ranjangnya yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang, Sasuke terlelap di bawah selimut.

Di tengah malam yang hening itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan sesosok makhluk berjalan masuk dengan langkah gontai.

"Sasuke!" makhluk itu—Sakura—mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya yang telah terkuras untuk naik ke lantai dua. Kebodohannyalah yang membiarkan dirinya terlelap di sofa hingga akhirnya ia menggigil sendiri. Ditambah kondisi tubuh yang kelelahan, demam sudah pasti tidak dapat terhindari.

"Sasuke!" dengan napas terengah, Sakura mengguncang tubuh cowok itu hingga ia menggeliat bangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak sambil menyalakan lampu meja. "Ini jam satu malam!" tambahnya galak ketika melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Tapi kediaman Sakura membuat cowok itu dengan segera bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih kepala cewek itu.

"Kau demam?" Sasuke langsung terbangun seutuhnya saat merasakan panas tubuh Sakura yang tak wajar. "Ini gara-gara kau tidur di sofa!"

Sakura menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menepis tangan Sasuke dari dahinya. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk menolak perhatian Sasuke rupanya. "Aku sudah cari kotak obat ke dapur dan lemari-lemari tapi tidak menemukannya juga. Maaf, tapi aku butuh obat." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang diserang tremor dadakan akibat angin dingin yang berhembus lewat jendela. Kondisinya sudah benar-benar kepayahan dan tenggorokannya begitu kering. Matanya juga kelwat panas hingga air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

Menyadari kondisi Sakura yang seperti siap pingsan kapan saja, Sasuke buru-buru menarik selimutnya dan membungkus tubuh Sakura hingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Sakura yang tidak protes dan diam saja diperlakukan begitu membuat Sasuke tambah khawatir karena itu tandanya Sakura benar-benar habis tenaga. Tertatih, Sasuke menuju jendela dan menutupnya secepat ia bisa sebelum berjalan panik menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan ambilkan obatnya."

Sakura hanya sanggup melirikkan mata ke arah pintu, tepat ketika punggung Sasuke menghilang sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya roboh di tepi ranjang.

Ketika Sasuke kembali dengan kotak obat di tangan, ia hanya mendapati Sakura yang terengah dalam tidurnya dengan tubuh banjir keringat. Perlahan ia mendekat dan membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura sambil mengecek suhu tubuh cewek itu lagi.

Mata itu, dahi itu, bibir itu, rambut itu, semuanya… masih sama seperti dalam ingatannya. Hal itu membuat dada Sasuke berdesir hanya dengan melihatnya. Lama Sasuke memerhatikan seluruh bagian wajah Sakura yang tak berubah hingga perlahan ia membungkuk di atas cewek itu, tangannya memasukkan satu pil obat ke dalam mulut sementara satu yang lain memegang gelas. Setelah pil di mulutnya lumat, Sasuke meneguk sedikit air kemudian membungkuk semakin rendah…

_'Jangan pergi lagi… kumohon…'_

.

.

Tubuh Sakura terasa kaku dan sendinya ngilu semua. Perlahan ia menggeliat dengan mata masih terpejam hingga tanpa sadar tangannya membentur sesuatu.

Sakura menggosok matanya dan melihat dirinya berbaring di atas ranjang Sasuke dengan tubuh terlilit selimut dan Sasuke yang tertidur di atas kursi. Tubuh bagian atas cowok itu bertumpu di ranjang tepat di dekat kepala Sakura hingga ia bisa melihat wajah tidur Sasuke dengan jelas.

Manis_…_ ada aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh cowok itu ketika Sakura mengendusnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengenali aroma ini. Seperti aroma buah… tapi ia lupa. Ceri mungkin?

Meski tubuhnya masih letih, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat jelas seisi kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu cukup rapi kecuali meja belajar yang di atasnya berceceran kertas warna merah muda dan hijau yang tumpang tindih bersama pensil dan gunting.

Sakura jadi teringat insiden jatuhnya Sasuke yang saat itu entah sedang melakukan apa. Perlahan Sakura mendongak dan terkesima mendapati langit-langit kamar Sasuke yang berhias lukisan semi tiga dimensi di mana kelopak sakura bermekaran di ranting dan dahan yang dilukis dengan cat hitam. Kelopak bunga itu tampak timbul karena memang dibuat dari potongan kertas warna yang ditempeli sendiri oleh Sasuke sejak berhari-hari yang lalu setelah cowok itu menyadari kalau lukisan bunga sakuranya perlu perbaikan.

Mungkin ini namanya tanda-tanda akhir zaman melihat ada cowok macam Sasuke yang menyukai hal sentimentil macam ini. Sebab cowok mana sih, yang menghias langit-langit kamarnya dengan lukisan bunga sakura semi tiga dimensi macam ini?

Sakura kemudian meraba dahinya yang rupanya tidak panas lagi. Ia merasa lega dan lapar tiba-tiba begitu merasa agak sehat. Tapi aneh juga kenapa ia bisa sembuh tanpa minum obat.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh cowok di sampingnya sambil melepaskan lilitan selimut dari tubuhnya. Anehnya, sekarang malah Sasuke yang gantian jadi mayat hidup, sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Hoi, bangun. Sudah pagi." Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinyalah yang sudah membuat Sasuke tidur dengan tidak layak, Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang dijadikan bantalan oleh cowok itu dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke terbangun.

Sambil memegangi bagian belakang lehernya yang kaku, Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakura yang juga balas menatapnya, menunggu cowok itu bicara. Entah apa cuma salah lihat, tapi Sakura merasa melihat segaris tipis senyum nampak di wajah cowok itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Hm." Sakura menggumam pendek dan beringsut turun dari ranjang. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan besar dan hangat milik Sasuke mencengkram bahunya sementara satu tangan yang lain naik meraba dahinya.

"Syukurlah, sudah tidak panas lagi." Bisik Sasuke lega dan kali ini Sakura yakin melihat cowok itu tersenyum.

Err… apa dia sudah salah menilai makhluk di depannya ini? Pikir Sakura. Cukup lama mereka terpaku pada posisi itu hingga Sakura menyadari kalau bukan hanya suhu tubuhnya yang kembali normal, tapi juga tangan Sasuke yang terasa panas seperti orang demam.

"Bodoh, ini sih kamu yang sakit!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke kasar dan meloncat turun. Tiba-tiba saja tenaganya pulih seketika saat melihat Sasuke yang tampak seperti anak kucing habis kehujanan, menggigil dengan bibir pucat dan mata sayu.

Meski Sakura tidak suka dengan kesan Sasuke yang pertama kali cowok itu tunjukkan dan sukses membuatnya jengkel, jelas ia tidak bisa membiarkan cowok itu tepar seperti ini. Apalagi bisa diduga kalau ia yang sudah menularkan demamnya pada cowok itu. Toh dia juga tidak akan sembuh jika Sasuke tidak menjaganya semalaman dan merelakan kasur empuk cowok itu dijajah olehnya.

"Aish. Dasar bodoh! Cepat naik ke ranjang! Aku akan menyelimutimu." Sakura menarik tubuh lemas Sasuke dan membantu cowok itu membaringkan diri lantas menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal dan selimut tambahan yang ada di atas lemari. Sakura mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke yang bahkan lebih panas darinya semalam. Astaga. Rupanya ada yang daya tahan tubuhnya lebih payah darinya. Malahan dia laki-laki! Tapi untuk sekarang Sakura tidak akan melontarkan ejekannya. Napas Sasuke yang terengah membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan buatkan kompresan!" cepat, Sakura menarik ikat rambut di saku celananya dan mengikat rambutnya yang lepek akibat keringat membentuk satu kunciran. Tapi sekali lagi gerakannya tertahan saat Sasuke menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan… pergi," ucap cowok itu dengan tatapan sayu dan napas yang kian terengah. Sorot matanya benar-benar ketakutan seolah Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bodoh! Aku cuma akan buat kompresan dan makanan juga untukmu! Kau harus minum obat, tahu!" Sakura malah balas mengomel dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Ia panik karena ini pertama kalinya ia merawat orang sakit sendirian dan jadi bersikap agak kasar. Dan Sasuke yang menolak melepaskan tangannya membuat Sakura makin panik.

"Apa sih? Lepas, hei!"

"Jangan, jangan pergi…" ulang cowok itu lagi, membuat Sakura menghentak kakinya kesal.

"Aku cuma mau bua—"

"Jangan. Nanti kau tidak kembali lagi." Sela Sasuke. Namun bukan ucapannya yang membuat Sakura tertegun, melainkan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari sudut mata cowok itu. "Jangan! Kamu nanti tidak ingat lagi… nanti tidak kembali lagi…"

_Oh GODDD!_ Sakura makin panik saja dibuatnya! Argh! Ino! Dia harus segera menelepon Ino! Tapi sebelum itu ia harus menenangkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah cengeng ini.

"Dengar! Aku cuma akan ke lantai bawah. Aku mau buatkan kompresan karena demammu tinggi sekali. Mengerti?" Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. "Nanti aku balik lagi."

"Janji?"

"Iya!"

Sakura hampir saja menarik paksa tangannya ketika akhirnya Sasuke melepasnya dengan tatapan tak rela. Rupanya demam juga bisa membuat orang bertingkah aneh, bukan hanya mabuk. Terbukti benar karena bisa membuat cowok bertampang bak _grumpy cat_ itu tiba-tiba berubah seperti Garfield yang manja.

"Tunggu saja di sini! Aku pasti kembali." Dan itu jadi ucapan terakhir Sakura yang Sasuke dengar sebelum cowok itu hilang kesadaran.

.

.

Sakura tengah berbicara lewat HP yang terjepit di antara bahu dan telinganya sementara tangannya sibuk melemparkan tomat-tomat segar ke dalam wastafel yang berisi air. Ino yang menyahutinya dari seberang sana terdengar khawatir karena mendengar Sasuke si tampan sedang tergolek lemah tak berdaya, bukan karena fakta bahwa sobatnya sekarang kelimpungan harus membuat sup tomat sesuai intruksi Bibi Mikoto yang barusan diteleponnya.

"Apa aku kena karma ya, suka menjahili Sasori_-nii_ makanya ketiban sial begini?" gumam Sakura sambil mencuci tomat-tomat itu hingga bersih. "Aku 'kan gak bisa masak. Bisa mati Sasuke kalau makan masakanku."

_"Wah, bisa muncul di _headline_ koran tuh! Seorang cowok ganteng mati keracunan sup buatan cewek bar-bar!"_ ujar Ino serius setengah ngajak ribut dari ujung sana.

"Berhenti memanggil cowok itu ganteng, seganteng-gantengnya cowok, dia tetap ngupil juga."

_"YUCKKK! Sakura! Berhenti bicara menjijikkan begitu!" _Ino—yang memang mudah jijik dengan hal-hal macam itu—berteriak geli.

"Apa? Itu fakta kok. Sai juga pasti pernah." Sahut Sakura enteng sambil meniriskan tomat-tomat itu dan mulai bersiap mengolahnya bersama bahan lain yang sudah ia cuci juga.

_"Maaf-maaf saja, tapi pacarku tidak begitu!"_

"Semua cowok pasti melakukannya." Balas Sakura acuh.

_"Sumpah, dengan sikapmu yang begitu, tak heran kau jomblo sampai sekarang." _

"Berlebihan deh. Aku toh masih belum kepikiran mau punya pacar. Dan aku ini SINGLE yah, bukan JOMBLO. Harap dicatat." Pisau di tangan Sakura memotong tomatnya hingga terbelah dua dengan sadisnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Sai? Sudah menghubungimu?"

Dialihkan dengan topik tersensitif yang ada, Ino langsung lupa dengan pembicaraan sebelumnya dan mulai ngomel-ngomel. _"Nggak! Dia bahkan gak SMS aku! Parah banget gak sih? Sialan. Awas saja nanti kalau alasannya lupa! Pacar kok bisa lupa!"_

"Manusiawi kali kalo lupa doang. Kamu juga suka lupa kalau udah punya pacar trus kencan sama cowok lain." Sindir Sakura.

_"Ya-yah… itu beda hal, Sakura! Dilupain begini tuh sakiiitttt tau! Coba aja kamu yang rasain!"_

"Gak, makasih." Balas Sakura enteng.

_"Oh, iya sih yang populer tuh. Ah! Benar juga! Coba kau tanya Sasuke, apa dia ingat sama kamu. Kalau ya, berarti kamu sama seperti Sai yang tega membuat orang lain sakit begini!"_

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura mulai jengkel dengan ucapan random Ino yang kembali membawa-bawa nama Sasuke.

_"Eh, bukannya kau bilang Sasuke bertingkah aneh? Dia juga mengucap namamu sebelum jatuh 'kan? Tidak salah lagi! Dia pasti ingat sama kamu! Gila… ini sudah sepuluh tahun loh Sakura. Pantas saja kau kena sial. Kau sudah berlaku kejam padanya! Kau tahu? Dilupakan dan menunggu itu rasanya sakit banget tau! Pokoknya habis ini kau harus min—"_

Sakura langsung memutus sambungan telepon itu dan melesakkan HP-nya ke saku celana. Masa bodohlah. Bukan salah Sakura juga kalau dia lupa 'kan? Itu manusiawi! Dan belum tentu Sasuke benar ingat padanya.

Tapi kalau ternyata benar, bagaimana?

.

.

Sakura menghentikan acara masak-masakannya ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati tiga cowok dan satu cewek berdiri di sana.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!" cewek berambut panjang sepunggung yang Sakura kenali sebagai cewek yang mengintipinya tempo harilah yang pertama menyapanya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Apa kabaaarrrr? Ini aku! Namikaze Naruto! Kau ingat aku 'kan?" sementara yang lain hanya menatap Sakura, cowok pirang satu ini menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Tapi sebuah kotak tisu melayang ke kepala Naruto, membuat cowok itu mengaduh dan menatap galak Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura. Napas cowok itu masih berat dan keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak di dahinya.

"Sakit, Teme!"

"Jangan lakukan sekuhara di rumahku, Dobe!"

"Cih!"

Sakura mengerutkan alis. Entah mengapa orang asing ini mengenalnya? Dan anehnya, kok Sakura juga merasa ia mengenal mereka? Ah. Mungkin sisa-sisa memori dalam otaknya muncul kembali.

"Apa kabar?" akhirnya Sakura malah melakukan _ojigi_ singkat yang menarik perhatian semuanya. Satu cowok bertato segitiga merah di pipi nyengir lebar ke arahnya, cewek bermata serupa dengan cowok yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum, dan Naruto kembali mendekapnya—kemudian kembali dilempar dengan sandal rumah.

"SAKIT! DASAR PANTAT AYAM KEJAM!" Naruto rusuh dan mengembalikan sendal milik cowok itu dalam satu lemparan yang mengenai bahu Sasuke.

"Berhenti, bodoh! Dia sedang sakit!" cowok berambut cokelat panjang itu melerai keduanya dengan paksa. Namun gerakannya ikut terhenti ketika Sakura menyela dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Hyuuga Neji?" cowok yang merasa dipanggil namanya, menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. "Dan kamu… Inuzuka Kiba? Naruto… dan Hinata?"

Hening sesaat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tapi detik berikutnya kehebohan tercipta.

"Astagaaaa! Kau ingat padaku, Sakura-chan? _Yokatta_…" Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura erat, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Eh… aku tiba-tiba saja ingat. Dan kalian memang unik sih sejak dulu, makanya bisa ingat lagi." Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Saking gugupnya, Sakura sampai tidak sadar tatapan sayu yang menatapnya dingin dari arah belakang.

"Lalu kenapa bisa ingat?" kali ini Kiba yang bersuara.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya geli sebelum mulai bicara. "Neji… karena aku salah mengenalinya sebagai cewek saat upacara murid baru—rambutnya panjang sih." Yang namanya disebut langsung pasang wajah jutek. "Hinata… karena dia selalu pingsan kapanpun dia berada di dekat Naruto." Kali ini Hinata yang dibuat merona.

"Dia sudah jadi pacarku sekarang." Naruto nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Lalu aku dan Kiba?"

"Kiba… karena dia selalu bawa-bawa anjing ke mana-mana. Namanya Akamaru bukan sih?" tanya Sakura ragu yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Kiba.

"Ya! Sekarang dia sudah punya anak loh! Lucu-lucu lagi!" kata Kiba bangga.

"Kalau aku? Aku?" Naruto tak sabaran.

"Eh? Kamu sih, yang paling fenomenal." Sakura tersenyum geli. "Kamu 'kan, yang ciuman sama anak cowok pas kelas satu?"

_Heckkk_

Kiba meledak dalam tawa, bahkan Neji pun menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik tangan sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang shock di tempat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! 'Kan! Sudah kubilang hal itu pasti tidak pernah bisa dilupakan orang-orang! Jangan bilang itu sebabnya Sasuke jadi gay?"

Teriakan "Sialan!" dan "Aku bukan GAY!" terdengar bersamaan dengan pukulan dan lemparan sendal dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Loh? Jadi yang kau cium waktu itu Sasuke?" Sakura mengerutkan alis bingung. Kok dia tidak ingat ya?

"Eh? Kau lupa kalau waktu itu Sasuke yang dicium Naruto?" Kiba yang menyadari keanehan pertanyaan Sakura, balas bertanya. Sekali lagi semua orang menatap Sakura.

"Err… aku juga gak tahu kenapa aku tidak ingat." Aku Sakura jujur. Maaf saja, berbohong bukan bakat Sakura. "Dan kenapa kita mengobrol di sini? Ayo masuk." Ajak Sakura yang tiba-tiba sadar kalau mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu. Namun belum sempat mereka bergerak, satu teriakan menghentikan mereka semua.

"PERGI!"

"Eh?" mereka menatap heran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hei, kami sudah jauh-jauh datang menjengukmu! Awal kudengar dari Hinata kalau Sakura datang, aku langsung minta Menma menggantikanku ikut ayah ke rumah Paman Shikaku dan Hanabi menggantikan Hinata. Sekarang kenapa malah kami diusir?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"PERGI!" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum melemparkan kotak tisu lain yang ada di atas meja telepon di dekatnya.

"Hei! Hentikan! Kau mengenai Hinata, Teme!" Naruto balas menimpuk Sasuke dengan kotak yang tadi dilemparnya, terlihat jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi!" lalu dengan komando cowok pirang itu, Kiba dan Neji juga Hinata angkat kaki dari sana. Hinata sempat mengucap salam dan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh sebelum pacarnya menariknya pergi.

Rumah itu berubah hening dalam sekejap. Di belakang sana, Sasuke terengah setelah ledakan amarahnya barusan.

"Kau kasar sekali. Mereka datang menjanguk dan ini balasanmu?" Sakura memunguti kotak tisu dan sandal yang terpencar ke mana-mana. Saat ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke, ia dibuat merinding oleh sorot matanya yang tajam. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak pantas bicara begitu." Desis Sasuke rendah. Sesaat, ia seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi namun dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju tangga.

"Hah… terserahlah. Aku mau memeriksa supku." Sakura tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Sasuke dan berlalu ke dapur. Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke mati-matian meredam sesak di dadanya serta air mata yang bodohnya malah mengalir dari matanya.

'_Sialan…'_

.

.

"Sasuke… ini supnya. Loh?" Sakura datang dengan semangkuk sup tomat yang panas mengepul namun ia malah mendapati Sasuke yang meringkuk seperti kepompong di atas ranjangnya. "Sasuke!" panik, Sakura segera meletakkan mangkuk sup itu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Ayo bangun dan makan supaya kau bisa minum obat!" Sial. Sakura benar-benar takut melihat kondisi Sasuke.

"Obat…" rintih Sasuke lemah sambil menunjuk kotak obat di samping ranjang.

"Eh? Kau belum makan apa-apa!"

"Cepatlah!" sergah Sasuke tanpa peduli protes Sakura.

Meski agak jengkel, Sakura menututi mau Sasuke. Tapi kemudian masalah lain muncul. Pil obat itu terlalu sulit untuk ditelan Sasuke meski cowok itu sudah minum banyak air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang seret.

"Aku tidur saja." Sasuke menyerah setelah usaha ketiga cowok itu malah membuatnya nyaris muntah. Ia sudah pasrah dan bersiap membaringkan tubuhnya lagi saat Sakura dengan cepat menyambar pil obat yang baru, mengunyahnya di dalam mulut dan meminum seteguk air lantas meraih kepala Sasuke dan melakukan hal tak terduga.

Sakura memindahkan cairan obat buatannya lewat ciuman yang memaksa. Mata Sasuke terbelalak dibuatnya namun ia tak berkutik hingga tetes terakhir obat itu lewat di tenggorokannya. Ketika Sakura melepaskan bibirnya, ia mengusap bibir mereka berdua. Ekspresi wajahnya cemas tanpa rona merah di pipi, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang semakin merah bak tomat matang di pohon.

"Sekarang tidurlah," napas Sakura sedikit terengah—maklum, butuh waktu untuk memindahkan cairan itu. Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Sasuke yang masih shock tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, bahkan untuk memintanya tinggal. Namun rupanya itu tak perlu karena kalimat Sakura berikutnya sukses mengantar Sasuke ke alam mimpi dengan tenang.

"Tidurlah, aku di sini."

.

.

_"… Dengar ya, kita sudah menikah. Di masa depan nanti, aku akan kembali. Jadi jangan dekati siapapun!"_

_"Hiks… aku takut kau lupa."_

_"Aish! Jangan menangis! Aku janji akan kembali!"_

_"Sungguh?"_

_"Ya! Makanya kau tunggu aku, ya? Mau 'kan?"_

_"Aa. Akan kutunggu! Pasti akan kutunggu! Jadi jangan lupakan janjimu ya?"_

_"Anak baik!"_

_._

_._

Sasuke mendapati sisi ranjangnya kosong ketika ia terbangun dari mimpi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Cahaya matahari yang mengindikasikan kalau Sasuke sudah tidur begitu lama sampai terabaikan karena cowok itu sibuk mencari Sakura.

Nyaris terjatuh akibat pusing yang masih tersisa dan sakit di kakinya yang belum hilang juga, Sasuke menemukan Sakura muncul dari tangga dengan memakai salah satu kaus miliknya. Wajah segarnya menandakan kalau ia baru saja mandi.

"Sakura!"

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku asal meminjam pakaianmu… Kenapa? Kau lapar—Eh?" Sakura yang melempar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekapnya erat. Sakura hanya mampu menjadi papan kaku hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan menunduk menatap lantai kayu di bawah kaki mereka.

"Aku anggap yang barusan itu efek demam," Ujar Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin marah. Hei, tidak sembarang cowok boleh menyentuhnya. Tapi karena cowok ini sedang sakit, ia akan memaafkannya.

Sasuke masih diam, namun perlahan bahunya bergetar dan membuat Sakura khawatir. Dengusan napas kasar juga tertangkap telinga Sakura. Kenapa lagi cowok ini?

"Sasuke? Kau tid—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah efek demam atau memang tangisan betulan, Sakura tak tahu. "Kau pikir ada orang yang akan baik-baik saja kalau ia dilupakan selama sepuluh tahun?" tiba-tiba saja nada suara Sasuke meninggi dan terdengar mengintimidasi. Belum lagi tatapannya yang berubah begitu menusuk.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak paham." Dan sahutan Sakura itu makin meretakkan topeng Sang Uchiha. Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding sementara kedua tangannya mengurung cewek itu.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, kau dengar itu? Aku akan melupakanmu seperti kau yang melupakanku! Aku akan melupakanmu sampai kau tahu sakitnya! Sialan kau, Sakura!"

Usai memuntahkan amarahnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan dahinya di bahu Sakura dan terengah-engah. Tapi dengan segera Sakura mendorongnya dengan wajah tak suka. Apa maksud ucapannya? Apa salah Sakura pada cowok itu hingga membuatnya berlaku kasar? Kalau pun memang Sakura punya salah, harusnya Sasuke menjelaskannya karena tak ada siapa pun yang senang dibentak-bentak begitu tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

"Siapa?" Sakura mendesis lirih pada Sasuke yang masih menunduk. "Kau pikir kau siapa?" tanyanya dingin. "Aku…" Sakura mendecih, "bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa atas perlakuanmu padaku. Aku tidak tahu salahku di mana dan kau bersikap kasar. Apa begitu cara laki-laki bersikap? Tak peduli jika memang aku bersalah karena melupakanmu, kau harusnya jelaskan maksudmu sebelum memarahiku, brengsek!" Sakura dibuatnya marah sekali dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tak karuan. Sungguh. Di liburan ini Sakura hanya ingin bersantai, bukannya terjebak bersama cowok labil dan tempramen macam Sasuke yang cara pikirnya tak bisa Sakura mengerti.

Hening merajai. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali namun tak kunjung bicara. Hingga akhirnya suara mobil yang memasuki garasi rumah menyadarkan mereka bahwa orangtua mereka telah kembali.

Mengabaikan Sasuke, Sakura berniat turun untuk menyambut mereka. Tapi ia bisa mendengar gumaman lirih Sasuke di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau jahat, Sakura. Kau tidak mengingat janjimu."

.

.

Kizashi menatap putri sematawayangnya dengan heran. Sejak mereka datang dan sekarang berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke Ame, Sakura berubah pendiam sekali. Mereka bukannya tidak menyadari keanehan sikap Sakura dan Sasuke yang lebih tak bersahabat dari sejak mereka tinggalkan, namun Kizashi cukup bijak untuk tidak bertanya. Dengan kondisi emosi macam itu, Sakura bahkan akan mengabaikan sogokan PS meski itu disodorkan di depan wajahnya.

Mereka baru saja melewati gerbang komplek saat Kizashi menepikan mobilnya. Ia rupanya hendak membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis yang ada di tepi jalan.

Sementara mobil itu berhenti, Sakura menatap taman bermain yang ada di seberang jalan. Taman itu penuh oleh anak-anak yang berlarian dengan senangnya atau berayun di palang besi. Namun dari sekian pemandangan lain yang lebih menarik, tatapan mata Sakura malah tertuju pada sepasang anak kecil cowok dan cewek yang bermain di tepian, meloncat dari undakan ke tanah di bawahnya sambil tertawa-tawa seolah itu hal yang seru.

Dan entah bagaimana, sosok kecil cewek itu berubah menyerupai Sakura versi anak-anak dan anak cowok di sebelah Sakura jadi-jadian itu menjelma menjadi sosok anak cowok bermata hitam dan berambut unik yang baru saja ditinggalkannya di belakang sana.

Sasuke.

.

.

"_Mou…_ Sasuke-chan, ayo loncat. _Ichi… nii…san!_" Sakura kecil di sana menggandeng tangan milik Sasuke kecil dan menariknya loncat dari atas undakan batu itu. Wajah mereka terlihat senang dan kembali menaiki undakan itu untuk kemudian meloncat lagi. Begitu berkali-kali sampai tiba-tiba saja matahari tenggelam dan taman itu berubah gelap. Sakura terlalu terhipnotis dengan proyeksi memorinya di depan sana hingga tak memedulikan kalau harusnya matahari masih bersinar terang.

Lalu ia melihatnya lagi, sosok merah muda dan biru yang berdiri di tengah taman yang dikelilingi pohon Sakura yang bermekaran sambil bergandengan tangan. Sementara yang satu menangis keras, anak kecil yang lain sibuk menenangkannya.

"Aku cuma pindah rumah, Sasuke. Bukannya meninggal…" Sakura kecil di sana menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sasuke yang masih menangis keras.

"Tapi… kalau begitu kita tidak bisa ke sekolah sama-sama lagi, aku tidak mau…" Sasuke masih menangis juga.

Sakura kecil mendengus lelah, alisnya berkerut seolah berpikir keras seperti yang orang dewasa lakukan. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah dengan senyum di wajah, "_Nee,_ Sasuke, coba lihat aku."

"Ap—"

_Cup!_

Sakura menempelkan bibir kecilnya di atas bibir Sasuke selama sepersekian detik, guguran bunga sakura menjadi latar kejadian itu. Saat Sakura menjauh, air mata Sasuke sudah berhenti turun dan wajahnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa menciumku?" tanya Sasuke kecil dengan rona-rona merah yang semakin nyata.

"Loh? Kalau menikah, bukannya harus ciuman ya?" balas Sakura polos, otaknya rupanya sudah teracuni akibat sering nonton sinetron bersama Sasori.

"Eeeh?" mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Me-menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya berubah serius lagi. "… Dengar ya, kita sudah menikah. Di masa depan nanti, aku akan kembali. Jadi jangan dekati siapapun!"

"Hiks… aku takut kau lupa." Sadar dari keterkejutannya, rupanya Sasuke masih belum bisa menerimanya. Air mata mulai jatuh satu-satu.

"Aish! Jangan menangis! Aku janji akan kembali!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Makanya kau tunggu aku, ya? Mau 'kan?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau Sasuke bisa percaya pada ucapannya.

"Aa. Akan kutunggu! Pasti akan kutunggu! Jadi jangan lupakan janjimu ya?" ujar Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bergerak merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura yang puas mendengar jawabannya. Satu tangan Sakura terangkat dan menepuk kepala Sasuke ceria.

"Anak baik!"

.

.

—_Apa itu barusan?_

_._

_._

Sakura membuka pintu mobil saat bayangan kedua anak kecil itu memudar dan menghilang perlahan, digantikan dengan taman yang ramai dan anak kecil berlarian gembira seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Sakura yakin yang tadi itu bukan sekedar khayalannya. Itu tadi ingatannya.

Dan dia berjanji seperti itu pada Sasuke?

Sial… dia sungguh lupa.

Lupa… dia lupa semua itu! Astaga…

_"…Gila… ini sudah sepuluh tahun loh Sakura. Pantas saja kau kena sial. Kau sudah berlaku kejam padanya! Kau tahu? Dilupakan dan menunggu itu rasanya sakit banget tau…"_

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat ucapan Ino dan hujaman kekecewaan menusuk jantungnya. Napasnya berubah memburu dan matanya terasa perih. Hal sepenting ini, bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?

_'Sasuke… maafkan aku…'_

"Sakura!" Mebuki terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura keluar dari mobil dan berlari cepat ke jalanan yang baru saja mereka lewati. Tak peduli seberapa keras wanita itu berteriak, putrinya sama sekali tidak mendengar.

"Sakura kenapa?" Kizashi yang mendengar teriakan istrinya bertanya heran.

"Putar balik! Cepat putar balik!"

"E-eh? O-oke."

.

.

Entah sudah berapa blok yang Sakura lewati. Perlahan larinya menjadi melambat akibat rasa pegal di kakinya dan tetap, seujung atap pun rumah Sasuke belum terlihat. Tapi ia tetap berlari. Jarak sejauh ini, lelah yang seperti ini, jika dibandingkan dengan yang Sasuke tanggung, jelas bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengikat seseorang dalam satu janji dan melupakannya selama sepuluh tahun?! Itu lebih dari keterlaluan! Bahkan maaf pun tidak akan cukup!

Dan yang makin membuat Sakura sesak adalah memori-memori masa lalunya yang terputar jelas bak film hitam putih di kepalanya sepanjang jalan ia berlari. Sekarang, setelah ia mengingatnya, semua ingatan itu meledak di kepalanya dan memaksa keluar.

Ia dan Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama, ia dan Sasuke bermain di taman, ia dan Sasuke menyiram pohon tomat di halaman belakang, ia dan Sasuke bersepeda mengelilingi komplek, ia dan Sasuke melihat kembang api musim panas bersama, membuat boneka salju, memunguti daun maple dan melakukan hanami di musim semi.

Ia dan Sasuke… berciuman di bawah siraman kelopak bunga sakura.

Bagaimana bisa… Sakura melupakan itu semua?!

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang asik bersantai sambil minum teh merah ketika pintu depan rumah mereka dibuka dengan seenak jidat, menampilkan sosok merah muda yang terengah dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh.

"Paman, Bibi! Aku permisi sebentar!" Sakura melanjutkan aksi sprint-nya dan menerobos masuk menuju lantai dua, mengabaikan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang pasang wajah melongo pol-polan.

Berkeringat, berantakan, dengan napas tinggal satu-satu, Sakura berhasil sampai di muka pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia bersandar lelah dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu. Telinganya yang menempel di daun pintu tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa kecuali bersitan hidung yang keras.

Menangis, eh?

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Seketika saja suara bersitan hidung itu menghilang, digantikan dengan keheningan.

"Sa… kura?" tiba-tiba Sakura memanggil namanya dengan suara serak dan nada ragu. Sakura tersenyum, ia pikir Sasuke akan mengabaikannya.

"Janji itu… aku sudah ingat." Sakura langsung mengutarakan maksudnya dan bersandar sepenuhnya ke daun pintu. "Melupakanmu selama sepuluh tahun ini, maaf ya…"

Hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara derit per ranjang dan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan. "Maaf ya, Sasu-_chan_. Aku memang jahat." Perlahan, Sakura memutar kenop dan mendorongnya pelan. Tapi sang empunya kamar rupanya tak mengizinkannya masuk, ia menahan daun pintu itu hingga hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Kau bohong." Delikan mata itu tak bisa menutupi raut kecewa yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Tapi dibanding takut, Sakura malah merasa senang bisa melihat tatapan merajuk yang dulu sering dilihatnya.

"Aku ingat kok…" Sakura tertawa. "Makanya aku berlari ke sini. Tadi aku tiba-tiba saja ingat saat mobil kami berhenti di depan taman tempat kita main dulu."

"Bohong." Sasuke masih pada sikap tsunderenya. Tapi wajah itu tak bisa bohong, merah merona. "Kau ingat yang lain tapi lupa padaku."

"Iya, makanya aku mau minta maaf." Dan Sakura masih sangat sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Hilang sudah sifat jutek, urakan, dan serampangannya ketika berhadapan dengan bungsu Uchiha yang sebenarnya sejak dulu senang sekali bermanja padanya—mengingat sifatnya yang juga lebih dominan, tapi tak apa. "Nah, ayo buka pintunya, kita bicarakan baik-ba—"

SYUUU

Satu kotak tisu melayang.

"—ik. HEY!" Heran. Suka sekali Sasuke menyerang dengan kotak tisu.

"Kau jahat!" kali ini kotak kecil bekas teh kemasan yang nyaris mengenai bahu Sakura. "Sepuluh tahun aku menunggumu! Tanpa ada kabar! Tidak ada e-mail! Tidak ada surat! Kau menyebalkan, tahu!" jam beker, kipas lipat, hingga boneka berbentuk tomat melayang indah ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

"APA KAU TAHU RASANYA DIKATAI GAYYYY?!" Sasuke menjerit keras dan melempar bantal-bantal berbulu yang kali ini telak mengenai Sakura yang langsung jatuh terduduk. "Kau bilang jangan dekati orang lain dan aku menurutimu! Sialan kau Sakuraaaa!"

Lain dengan Sasuke yang kini terengah dengan selimut di tangan—sepertinya mau dilempar juga—Sakura hanya menatap cowok itu dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Refleks, Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Maaf ya Sasuke. Aku memang jahat. Tapi aku tidak bohong," Sakura menarik bantal di pangkuannya dan memeluknya. "Aku sudah ingat semua tentangmu. Kau yang suka menangis dan hanya akan diam jika kepalamu kuusap, kau yang selalu kesal karena Itachi_-nii_ yang suka mengataimu cengeng, kau yang sering jatuh saat naik sepeda, kau yang selalu senang saat dapat PR matematika dan pamer padaku kalau kau sudah bisa perkalian saat kita masih kelas satu, kau yang lebih suka tomat dari apa pun, kau yang suka memaksa jadi papa saat kita main rumah-rumahan bareng Sasori dan Itachi_-nii_, kau… ah, apa itu sudah cukup?"

Sasuke mendesis rendah sebelum berjongkok di depan Sakura yang matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Selimut di tangannya dihampar di atas tubuh Sakura hingga cewek itu tenggelam di dalamnya.

"La-lalu, janji itu… kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku ingat… kita sudah menikah 'kan ya? Agak konyol memang kalau dipikir sekarang, tapi toh kau berhenti menangis saat itu. Hahaha… pantas saja aku juga tidak tertarik pacaran, rupanya aku memang sudah punya sua—"

CUP

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik… yang bisa Sakura lihat hanya bulu mata Sasuke yang lentik sementara cowok itu menciumnya di bawah selimut. Baru di detik keempat, ia bisa melihat wajah merah padam cowok itu.

"Ha-ha-ha," Sakura tertawa _awkward_. "Ciuman ketiga ya…" ia meraba bibirnya sendiri yang terasa basah.

"Keempat tahu." Kata Sasuke membenarkan.

"Eehh?" Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Kok empat?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan malah membantu Sakura berdiri. "Saat kau sakit, aku memberimu obat secara oral."

"Pantas saja kau sakit! Dasar mesum!" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Sasuke tidak terlihat kesakitan, ia malah menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa cewek itu dalam satu pelukan erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar dan itu membuat dada Sakura bergetar juga oleh perasaan aneh. Kedua tangannya ikut naik dan memeluk Sasuke balik.

"Iya, aku janji. Ah, satu lagi! Hari ini kau ulang tahun."

"Eh? Memangnya hari ini ya?" Sasuke melirik kalender di dalam kamar dan terkejut saat tahu kalau hari ini memang ulang tahunnya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura yang sudah berjinjit dan mencium pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Dan sinetron remaja itu terhidang cuma-cuma dengan pelakon yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada lima pasang mata yang menatap mereka dari dekat tangga.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita akan jadi besan ya, Fugaku?"—Kizashi, sang papa yang berbahagia.

"Huh! Aku sih terima saja punya menantu macam Sakura, tapi aku tidak mau punya besan sepertimu."—Fugaku, papa ganteng yang tidak mengakui calon besannya.

"Kyaaa… mereka manis sekali! Seperti anak kecil saja."—Mikoto, ibu rumah tangga yang suka _fangirling-_an.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda saja kepulangan ke Ame dan kita rundingkan tanggal baik untuk mereka menikah!"—Mebuki, SasuSaku _shipper_ _newbie._

"Aku cuma pergi seminggu dan tiba-tiba sudah dapat calon adik ipar? Che. Si cengeng itu boleh juga."—Itachi, mahasiswa jomblo yang keduluan adiknya.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Sakura masih setengah sadar saat tangannya merayap-rayap di atas permukaan ranjang, mencari HP-nya yang mendengking-dengking minta perhatian.

_"AHORUNO! Mana janji manismu menemaniku belanja hari ini?!"_

Alis Sakura mengernyit mendengar suara sobatnya itu—ia pikir makhluk lain yang menelepon. "Maaf Ino, aku sudah ada janji." Lalu—_pik—_Sakura memutuskan sambungan. Namun sedetik kemudian, benda itu kembali berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"SAKURAAA! Kau baru bangun?! Bukankah kubilang jangan begadang main game?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Dua jam lagi kau harus sampai di sini!"

"Aish!"—_Pik._ Mati. "Sasuke cerewet. Siapa suruh janjian jam sembilan pagi? Memangnya butiknya akan pindah kalau kita datang agak siang? Huh!" sambil mengomeli HP-nya, Sakura turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian untuk memilih baju.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun?" suara ayahnya memanggil dari luar. Detik berikutnya pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Kenapa, Yah?" Sakura menarik keluar pakaiannya.

"Ayah mau pinjam gaun milikmu. Ada 'kan?"

"Eh? Ada sih… sebentar." Sakura membuka pintu lemari yang lain dan menarik keluar _dress_ merah muda yang baru sekali dipakainya saat acara pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. "Untuk apa memangnya?"

Kizashi hanya menyeringai dan berlari ke luar kamar. Sakura yang keheranan masih mematung di tempatnya ketika kemudian sebuah jeritan histeris menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI ITUUU!"

Itu suara Sasori.

"KAU BILANG MAU MOTOR? PAKAI DULU INI NANTI AYAH BELIKAN!"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK! KENAPA KETEMU TEMAN AYAH HARUS PAKAI BAJU ITU?!"

"SOALNYA AYAH MAU PAMER SAMA HIASHI KALAU AYAH JUGA PUNYA ANAK CEWEK CAKEP!"

"KENAPA BUKAN SAKURAAAA?"

"MAMERIN ADIKMU YANG MAU NIKAH BULAN DEPAN ITU SAMA AJA KAYAK MINTA DIPANGGANG SAMA ANAKNYA FUGAKU, TAHU!"

"TAPI… TAPI… ARGHHH!"

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdoa untuk Sasori sang pendekar _baby face_ yang kejantanannya gugur di tangan sang papa. Rupanya hobi pamer-pameran Kizashi masih belum pupus juga.

Sakura masih khusyuk berdoa ketika benda mungil di saku celananya kembali berdering. Ah, tanpa melihat ke layar, ia sudah tahu itu siapa.

"SAKURA! KAU MASIH BISA ANGKAT TELEPONKU? BERARTI KAU BELUM MANDI, YA? KENAPA KAU LELET SEKALI SIH?! HARI INI KITA JUGA HARUS PERGI KE TOKO _SOUVENIR_ DAN MEMESAN KUE! JANGAN BUANG WAKTUKU LAGI SETELAH KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU SEPULUH TAHUN! DENGAR ITU?"

Argh. Hanya dalam waktu dua tahun, Sakura rasa ia sudah butuh alat bantu dengar. Sasuke suka sekali teriak saat dia panik.

Namun syukur bagi Sakura, ia selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

"Sabar sebentar ya, Sayang. Aku akan buru-buru. Kamu lihat-lihat saja dulu gaun pengantin mana yang cantik, ya? _Love you…"_

"…"

"…"

"Hn. _Love you too…"_

Haha. Mudah 'kan?

* * *

**A/N : Pertama, biarkan saya mengucap Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Mohon maaf lahir batin ya, untuk semua kesalahan saya yang sengaja atau nggak—tanpa sadar merusak ****_chara_**** favorit kalian di fic saya, misalnya. Hehe.**

**Oke.**

**Word Count : 9999 words (beneran—dari judul sampai tanda tanya terakhir, karena saya gak bisa ngurangin kata-kata lagi dari yang awalnya 10500 itu. Butuh kejelian untuk menghapus bagian-bagian lain hingga tersisa segini. Maafkan jika ada typo yaaaa…. Plis).**

**Err… saya mau minta maaf buat Sakura yang kelewat gahar, Sasuke yang OOC, keluarga mereka yang ternyata berkonspirasi di belakang, dan ide cerita yang pasaran. **

**Haha. Gak tau kenapa mau banget nulis ini sampe panjangnya gak ketulungan. Saya ucapkan selamat bagi yang berhasil membacanya sampai akhir.**

**Saya gak memaksudkan fic ini jadi humor, tapi karena ****_chara_****-nya OOC jadinya begini deh. u.u padahal sejak awal, bukan dua fic ini yang saya tujukan untuk BTC.**

**Ide awalnya itu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang otaku kelas berat terpaksa pacaran karena ocehan Naruto soal pesta dansa perpisahan SMA yang memaksa mereka berpasang-pasangan. Sasuke sejenis IdolOta sementara Sakura itu Fujoshi. Tapi blablabla taunya mereka saling suka dari kecil lalu blablabla jadian beneran dan blablabla happy end XD (Ini jalan cerita macam apa ya? Wkwkwkw). Mungkin akan saya publish di luar event BTC atau disimpan untuk event BTC tahun depan.**

**Lalu ide kedua itu tentang Bed Time Stories. Kalau inget cerita itu, saya merasa cerita ini flat banget deh feelnya. Serius. Saya yang ngetiknya aja gak merasa tersentuh jadi saya gak heran kalau ada yang protes di kolom review. (Ayo ayo kritik saja saia~~~ *mendadak Masokis*). Dan pokoknya banyak kekurangan lain yang terlalu bingung untuk saya ungkapkan. Sasukenya OOC banget yah? Maaf. Seenggaknya saya inget nyelipin momen ultah kamu, Sas. Meskipun telat sih XP**

**Ide ketiga itu ya fic yang ini. Sempet ragu ngelanjutinnya karena ada peserta lain yang idenya mirip-mirip. Pisah waktu kecil trus ketemu lagi. Tapi akhirnya saya terusin juga. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan, bukan sengaja ini mah, serius.**

**Ide keempat nyerempet-nyerempet fantasy. Ceritanya soal Sasuke yang punya ****_gift_**** ngelihat aura manusia tapi gak bisa ngeliat aura Sakura yang seorang model. Sumpah, ide ini menggoda banget, drafnya juga udah ada, tapi sulit membuat deskripsi yang bagus karena saya bukan jagonya bikin fic fantasy. Ah. Anggaplah simpanan ide untuk event BTC tahun depan :3**

**Lalu ada ide lagi. maunya sih buat yang pendek, mungkin 3-5 ribu words karena idenya sendiri biasa aja. Tapi unyuuu… dan saya gak tahu apa masih ada cukup waktu. Saya baru bisa publish cerita ini karena sempet galau milih ide, adik saya selalu gerecokin pas saya mau nulis, tangan saya yang pegel banget gara-gara kerja romusha bersihin rumah sebelum lebaran, dan semalam saya baru pulang mudik dari luar kota. Langsung deh ngebut nyelesain ini. Jadi ya, jangan heran kalau fic-nya asdfghjkl sekali. Biasanya saya semedi dulu sebelum nulis :3**

**Saya iri liat peserta lain publish sampai ada yang tiga fic. Tapi sampai sini lah batas kemampuan saya *bow* saya harap reader suka. Ah. Saya juga iri liat Sasuke dapat banyak Birthday Fic. Da aku mah siapa yang mau bikinin? *ceritanya sok ngerayu biar ada yang mau bikinin* aku juga mauuuu…. .**

**Terakhir, adakah yang mau beri saya THR berupa review, concrit, atau err... flame? *bercanda* Kalau bisa sih bantu saya juga mengoreksi typo-nya ya. Hehe. **

**P.S : Maaf A/N-nya panjang bener XD**

**Jaa naaaaaa~~~**


End file.
